


Little Victories

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: The girls of the house want attention. The boys are a bit oblivious.





	Little Victories

Seren curled herself into a ball on the couch next to Mark, pouting at him and Johnny as they play a video game, drowning out the world around them. A certain devious glint in her eyes, she cocks her head to the side to have a better view of Cordelia. She is sitting on the opposite side of Johnny, half pouting, half watching something on her phone. Cordy looks up, meeting Ren's eyes and a smile spreads across her face. The boys will pay attention to them whether they like it or not. It starts out with Seren laying her legs across Mark's lap. Cordelia wraps herself around Johnny, weaseling her way under his arm. Both of them adjust to the girls newfound clinginess, but continue on with their game nonetheless. A small frustration bubbles up between the girls.

In the other room, Phoenix and Sicheng are relaxing. The only issue is, Sicheng is glued to his phone. Phoenix normally doesn't mind the stillness of them enjoying each other's company in silence, but today is different. She wants attention and she's gonna get it, one way or another. Her first thought is just to snatch the phone, so that's exactly what she does. Winwin's face scrunched and Nix bolts out of the room and into the living room, much to Ren and Cordy's surprise. Mark and Johnny still are oblivious to the world around them. Nix shares a glance with the other two girls, and the plan has been set into motion.

Athena and Lyn are having a conversation in the kitchen waiting for Taeyong and Doyoung to get home from the store. They see the commotion of the other three couples but seem to be able to zone them out. They're swapping stories about their boys, only to realize they really do miss them. When the door clicks open and they walk in, they're rushed by all the attention. They're hands are still full of bags and they try to continue walking to the kitchen. They're able to set the bags down, which only brings the girls closer to them.

Nix stands in front of the tv, blocking Mark and Johnny's view. She refuses to move when they ask her to, crossing her arms, still holding on to Sicheng's phone. Seren takes the chance to start clicking on Mark's controller, which only makes him swat her hands away in a huff. She grabs the controller and hides it behind her. Mark starts trying to reach around her,but Seren starts to poke at his sides, looking for a spot that's even the slightest bit ticklish. Johnny calls out for Sicheng, who reluctantly saunters out of his and Nix's room to see what his girlfriend is doing.

Cordelia uses a similar tactic to Seren and takes the controller, only to toss it under the couch as Johnny is trying to physically move a stubborn Nix. When Sicheng comes to assist, Johnny gives up and comes back to search for his controller. Codry pretends to help him look, and continues to call him "Suhshine" over and over. Its endearing, Johnny thinks, but he can't help but wonder what she's done with his controller. Sicheng is softly talking to Nix behind them.

Meanwhile, Athena and Lyn are like puppies under their boys feet. The two of them shuffle around trying to put various food items away. Lyn, being the organized person she is, moves whatever Doyoung puts down, giving him a small chuckle as she does so. Athena is clinging to Taeyong, helping him put things away yet still trying to keep his attention on her. Lingering touches of his hands as she takes things from him, he can't help but blush a bit at her.

Suddenly, there is an outburst of laughter from Seren. Repeatedly, she calls out Mark's Korean name as he has given up on trying to reach around her and has picked her up.

"Ren, stop!" He laughs out, holding on to the small person he calls his girlfriend as she wiggles around.

"Aniyo, Makeu! Aniyo!!" She giggles in response as he sets her down. She starts to poke at his chest, saying any phrases she knows in any language she can. Mark laughs, knowing she's not fluent in any of these languages. He finds it cute that she's taken the time to even learn what she has though and places a kiss on her forehead. Seren clings to him, wrapping herself around him and he sits back down on the couch. She cuddles into his neck, smiling to herself. Seren had taken the first win.

Phoenix still holds Winnie's phone hostage as he talks to her, softly and slowly. Nix keeps a straight face, pretending to be a bit upset with the fact that Sicheng was on his phone earlier. Sicheng inches closer to her, smiling to himself as he engulfs her in a hug. Phoenix laughed when he does, slightly pushing him away. He holds on tightly, rocking her back and forth. He coos a few I love yous in his native tongue as he does so. Nix can hear the laugh in his chest, deep, full and happy. She pulls away slightly, handing him his phone back as she does. Winwin takes it, only to put it in his back pocket. He then takes Nix's hand in place of his phone, and sits down on the big lounge chair with her. She rests her head on his chest and he aimlessly traces circles on her arm. They drift off to sleep not to long after. A win for Phoenix.

Johnny has since given up on looking for his game controller and has started to pout. He's even asked Cordy to at least give him the controller back so he can put it away. She continued to insist she has no idea where it was. Johnny shoots her a look, knowing she's lying.

"Suhshine.. really, why do you want the controller so bad?" She teases.

"Cord.. I just want to play my game that's all.." the both of them glanced over at Mark and Seren, who have curled into one another at this point. "I mean, I already lost my gaming buddy.." Johnny looks back at Cordelia with soft puppy eyes.

"I'm gonna kick your ass in Mario Kart." Cordelia says as she reaches under the couch. Then fishes out the other controller from under Mark and Seren, which results in the two of them taking over the couch. Johnny and Cordelia sit on the floor in front of the TV, exchanging loving insults to one another as they race. Cordelia doesn't care if she wins the game, she's already won.

The kitchen, now not in disarray, is filled with a slight bickering between the girls. Playful banter, but you can tell Lyn is being sort of serious as she starts dinner with Doyoung. Athena and Taeyong are gathering themselves supplies to make sundaes. Before having actual food to Lyn and Doyoung's dismay. As Doyoung is cooking, Lyn is wrapped around his waist, nuzzling into his back. He moves around and she shuffles with him as he reaches for spices and other things he needs. Athena goes to grab the ice cream, as Lyn pesters her about not eating too many sweets before they eat actual food. Eventually Lyn gives up, as Athena stares her down scooping out ice cream. As Lyn mixes the stir fry on the stove, Doyoung holds on to her, setting soft kisses in her cheeks as she points around asking him to reach things for her. Giggles burst from Lyn as he can't find what shes asking for because someone had reorganized the cabinets. (It was Seren. Seren had these moments where she would move things around just because). As Lyn continued cooking, Doyoung turned on the speaker nearby and started to play little things. He took Lyn's hand and spun her to face him. Frazzled about burning the food, Lyn kept trying to pull away.

"Its fine, it's fine." Doyoung said, lowering the flame. He continued to slow dance with around the kitchen with her, keeping an eye on the stir fry here and there as well.

The music played softly through out the house, as Athena and Taeyong are making their sundaes. There are various sweets and candies in their ice cream. Chocolate chips, caramel, sprinkles, gummy bears. You name it, they got it. Especially Taeyong. He grabs the cool whip, puts some on his ice cream then dabbing some on Nana's nose. She pouted at him and goes to use her finger to get it off, but Taeyong grabs her hand before she can, kissing her nose to remove it. Athena's face rushes with red as Taeyong does so, using his free hand to put some whip cream on her ice cream and walking away to the living room to sit on the slightly smaller couch. Athena sits next to him and they entangle their legs together as they get comfortable.

Taeyong fondly looks at his friends, all who are happy and content. He eats his ice cream as he scans the room. Winwin half sleeping as all the commotion around him goes about. He is softly looking at a sleeping Nix, cuddled up on his chest. His longest friend sitting on the floor, full laughs between him and Cordelia as they purposely try to distract one another, messing with controllers and getting up to block each other's side of the tv. Mark gently holding Seren’s hand, rubbing his thumb along it as he does, seemingly counting the light freckles along her face. Doyoung smiling as he makes exaggerated dancing moves, which makes Lyn laugh as they cook a meal for everyone. Unknown to Taeyong himself, Athena is watching him as a smile is glued on his face. Athena leans in and pecks his cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts, only making his smile grow bigger.

Bubbly starts to play through the speaker that Doyoung is hooked up to, and Taeyong softly sings “You make me smile, please stay for a while”. He smiles again, humming along for a little while longer. He tucks Nana’s hair behind her ear and smile cracks a smile as she sings “When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows” to him. He takes their bowls and sets them down on the coffee table, then tackles her to the couch just to kiss her nose one more time.

All of the girls had gotten the attention they were seeking all day, a small victory for each of them. And even though the boys had had their own plans for the day, they wouldn’t have had spent the day any different. In the end, everyone had won. Except Johnny. Cordelia actually kicked his ass in Mario Kart.


End file.
